Not the End, Peter
by CeweBatik
Summary: Peter Kirkland confessed his feeling to his one and only crush, Wy. But she reacted null and left him instead, giving both side a misunderstanding. A bit of Wy x Serboga.


"Wy, do you like me?"

Sealand spoke so bravely yet he's not sure how to react. Wy remain silent from this, do not know what to say.

The wind breezes making her brown hair flails to the front. Wind is all he hears staring at Wy who is looking down. The male clenches his fist, knowing what she would say.

Tears quickly falls on her cheek with her red crimson face. She ran passes him with a clear one sentence that broke his heart.

"Bye.."

He stood there as Wy nowhere to be seen, leaving Peter alone on the roof top on the school. The sky is cloudy, unexplainable. Just like what Peter feels now..

The bell rang for the last time on that day. Students races their action to pack up their things and leave.

But Peter just sighs, can not forget what just happen at the second recess. He hopes he didn't asks her that. He should've know.

He stood up heading to the entrance, still looking down. On the middle of the crowd, he saw her holding her backpack with both hands.

She glances at him, Peter gave a small wave gesture but it trails off as Wy looks away from him with an uncomfortable expression.

Sealand gave a hurt expression on his eyes, not wanting to cry. But he simply shrug it off and walks out from this hell of a school.

But from the senior class, England stood there watching the whole event and grow a little bit worried.

* * *

><p>Tea and scones were placed on the table, but Alfred didn't mind to touch both of it since there is hamburger on his hand.<p>

But Arthur seems more delighted with the teas, so he hold it with one cup drinking it. After he pulls out, Alfred quickly swallows and lick his lips.

"So.. why did you bring me here?" Alfred asks. England just sighs. "That git, sealand, he seems.. more different" He spokes softly looking down at his tea. Alfred took a bite and give a thinking expression.

"Yeah? So what dude? You're scared he's going to giving up to be a country?" Alfred spoke with his mouth full. Arthur just place his tea down and massage his forehead.

"Not that you bloody git.. I'm just worried about him" Arthur sounded very worried, Alfred swallow and smile at this. Finally about to see again his true self.

"Okay, cool. So why are you worry of him? He's pretty independent you know" Alfred said as he took another bite.

England didn't protest at this, instead, he remembers that face of Peter that he had never saw before.

"I think there is something between that Wy girl and him.." Arthur inserts his finger between, resting his chin there.

The american grin wider, "Well, yeah. I saw him and her hanging around a lot. So what's the deal? "

Arthur sighs, fixing his position and leans out crossing his arm. Silence were hung on air, Arthur was about to find a certain right word for a moment and finally he spoke.

"It's about Peter.. I want to support or help him like big brothers always do. He is always alone. I know, Peter must've hate me because I left him for you. He is my brother and I suppose to look after him. And I.. "

He sighs before continuing "...just hate it that he keeps on trying. It hurts me to see him trying with no support on his back. He is not strong enough to be a country, even thought I use him for war, and only..war"

Arthur trails off furrowing his eyebrow, he just hate it that Alfred have to see this part of him. But Alfred didn't mind, he find it nice.

Alfred smile at him, showing that he understands. But Arthur didn't notices, he keeps finding mistakes for what he have done to Peter.

And by seeing that look on Peter just now, The british man couldn't get any worst. He felt guilty even thought it doesn't have anything to do with him.

"Dude, if you really think you are responsible for him. Then let him do his way, you have to believe in him. Don't make the same mistake like what you did to me and few other countries. Let him be independent by himself!"

Alfred spoke, licking his lips again before talking "And.. if it's getting worser then ever, don't hesitate to help him. Me and the others will help too, trust me"

Arthur smile at Alfred, giving a grateful look to him. If it's anything, Arthur's eyes will be filled with tears, but he's a gentleman.

* * *

><p>Peter sat down at the bench, the school gate is not that far but he's not in the mood for going home and listens to Arthur's lecture.<p>

There aren't many of students left except for student councils and the one who have after school activities

He rests his cheek on his fisted hand placed on his knee, looking at the ground. Still hating the fact that she won't like him. Then he hears a voice, making he broke his position.

"Hi.." The soft voice spoke, from the uniform it seems that it's a senior. She has two chocolate hair tied to the front as twins with two big red bows. Right, it's the girl. Seychelles.

"Oh hi" Peter force a smile, trying to avoid eye contacts with her. The girl sat next to him, positioning herself to his direction.

"Why are you frowning, Peter?" She said, nicely as she could. Peter quietly groans wishing for her to go away, he needs some lonely time.

She went silent hearing no respond, then sighs looking to the front "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you.."

Peter forces more smile. But his eyes won't lie. "Nah, I'm just a bit confuse" He finally spoke. Seychelles smiles. "You can tell me, maybe I can help, at least it's the thing I could do" Peter went back of being Speechles. He sighs, leaning out staring at the now blue sky.

"I'm just confused of what should I do to my feeling.. I can't let her go.." Peter said, making Seychelles processing what he means. She suddenly clicked into the event, and smile, knowing what to do.

"...Peter, sometimes.. we have to let go what we want to keep. Beside, there are still a lot of other people in this world.. You should learn to move on"

She said as she kisses Peter's forehead friendly. She stood up. "I need to go, see you soon Peter!" and waves before walking away.

Peter held his forehead can feel his cheek went red, he wishes it was Wy who did that. But he knows it will never happen.

-Few minutes before-

She looks at the canvas, the color, the mix, the lighting, everything. It seems so perfect for others but for her it looks empty.

She don't even know why, she's not proud of this drawing. She hung her paintbrush on air with a sigh, not knowing how to continue.

"This sucks.." She mutters under her breath. Usually, Peter would visit the studio and compliment her drawing. Sometimes she's flattered by every single words that Peter said, but now it's just nothing.

The other seems to not notice Wy since they're too busy with their own drawing. She pulls her beret down right to her chest.

Sorry.. I'm so sorry Peter.. I'm really sorry.. I don't even know how to react at that time. Saying the simple word of yes seems to be a challange for me. Since there is this part of me that I actually like you as a.. friend.

She keeps repeating that words inside her head shutting tight her eyes together clenching her fist and tighten the grip of her paint brush.

She needs to see him.. She needs that smile, pure compliment, and.. himself.

She quickly looks up, she needs to apologize to him. She needs too. She hung the purple beret on the edge of the canvas, and headed to the entrance, running as fast as she could to find him.

She will go to his house if she needs too, she doesn't want to feel this way. She belive that she is immature, and she will apologize for that.

She check on every single classes she passes and finally headed to the school gate.

She is running before she could even catch her breath, she needs to erase the feeling and start over. She's sure that he will forgive her. He.. will.

On the tip of her eye she saw a blond kid around her age sitting on the bench. The blond kid also wears a blue hat.

It must be him..

She slows up a bit before running faster and smile because she thinks that this will end soon. But when she got closer, she realizes that someone is next to him.

Every steps she took she became more worried. Every.. single.. step. But when she find out that Seychelles kisses his forehead. She widened her eyes in shock.

There's nothing on her mind when she saw that. Her mind didn't give any command how to react, she just stood there panting with open mouth and furrowed eyebrows.

Her hand tapped on her chest feeling the heart beats really fast. Seychelles stood up and smile nicely before leaving Sealand who is blushing.

She wanted to shout, but nothing came out. Only a stutter with a mind searching that one reason why she hated what just happen.

She shook her head slowly, and spoon around. Running as fast as she could wherever her legs took her.

Why?! Why why why why I have to see that?!

On Peter side, he only hears rapid steps of shoes echoing. He looks to the left only seeing someone running away from him.

He doesn't have any idea who it is, but he has a bad feeling about it..

* * *

><p>It is behind the bush she's hiding. Curling up with left hand covers her knees, with right hand sniffling through her nose. She mumble to herself how she would love to eat chocolates right now.<p>

Her nose is crimson red with teary eyes. Why is she crying? She don't even know. But she wanted to let it all out. Sobbing is all she can do right now. Until she heard a voice interrupts her.

"Why are you crying Bella?"

She looks back, only to be met by a senior with an italian curl. It's Seborga, she fade her gaze down, wishing it was Peter. But hey, Peter never called her Bella.

Shooking her head she gave her gaze back to her knees, forcing a smile. "It's fine, only girls thing"

Seborga sat next to her while staring at her. He remain silent looking at her who looks at her knees emptily with a forced smile. He sighs.

"Bella, it's not like you. Cheer up!" He cheers, but receive no respond from her. He then sighs again. Thinking what should he do to her. A few seconds passes, and then he got an idea.

"Hey bella I-"

"Just shut up for a moment.." Wy interrupts him. She stare at him with a childish crying face. Slobby nose, red face and wet eyes. This went like forever, but it only passes a second.

Serboga went blushing looking at this. Covering his face with a hand. Mumbling to himself how cute she look.

Wy rubs her eyes constantly sniffing every moment. Then Serboga pulls Wy to his chest giving a warm hug. He rubs her back softly while resting his chin on her head.

She only cried there sobbing at his chest. It shouldn't be like this, she's shouldn't cry this heavy, she shouldn't show him her weak side. But she wanted to let it all go for a moment.

Let it.. all out..

* * *

><p>On the other side, Peter is walking his way back to Arthur's mansion. Still thinking what Seychelles said, moving on? No it's not him, he couldn't but she's right, he has too.<p>

Peter walk on the sidewalk looking down while holding his bag on one shoulder. Maybe both of them weren't destined to be with each other.

Since the first time they both met, Wy already told him that she's far more recognized then he is. But he realizes that he wasn't giving up, instead he keeps trying to get Wy's attention so two of them become friends.

And they did. Sealand stare down at his mary jane shoes that keeps leading him home. Every beat, every seconds, every steps. It just hurted him more thinking that..

No one really needs him. He declare independence right when England abandoned him after the war. He is only made for war, and after that, no one needs him.

But he knows he's more then that. He can't give up, even thought he's a micronation that isn't recognized or supported by anyone.

Have you ever feel that everything hates you when you're sad? And no happy memories that you remember that time? Because it's what Peter feels.

England abandoned him and took care of America instead, and he gave a name to himself. 'Peter' from Peter Pan which he can hardly grew up since that day.

He remembers that time when he almost decided to run away and abandoned his own 'country'.

-Flash back-

"You're not a country! Just give up already!" Arthur shouted at Peter with annoyance. Peter clenched his fists.

"I won't! That's not how country works! I will never ever give up! I am a country!" Peter shouted back. Both of them shouted at the big mansion.

Arthur didn't reply, instead he took his breath for shouting so loud. Arthur looked to his side on the floor.

"If I weren't created for that world war 2. Who will watch over that sea of yours if there's any of intruders passing in? You abandoned me that easily, you don't know this but I jumped. Right from that rough tower and expect myself to die. But I didn't"

Peter stopped for a while and look at Arthur, "Because I'm a country".

"If I'm not a country, then why am I here? Why do I exist? Why my last name had kirkland on it? Why I can't die by killing myself? Why-"

"OH SHUT IT YOU BLOODY GIT!" Arthur shouted making Peter flinched.

"Don't you know?! That's why I'm trying to claim you back! I regret everything when I abandoned you! I was soon trying to claim you are UK property but you already made the flag! National anthem! Currency! Passport! Why the bloody hell would you do that?! Your country only had 5 population so far!"

Arthur wasn't finish, so he continue. Taking a breath first "You're too young! Too small! Too naive to be a country! I'm just trying to protect you! You may good at war tactics and weapons! But you can't be a country! You're-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME?!" Peter shouted as he spooned around running on the red carpet that leads into a big twin door.

Arthur was about to reach him but his body won't allow him. He hung his hand on air trying to reach what is so far. Sealand never notices this, but England was worried.

* * *

><p>Sealand shuts his eyes tight standing in front of the same door that he ran away. He ran to Sweden's house and rests there for a day with couple of visitors such as Latvia, Serboga, and even.. Wy.<p>

He pushes the door with a click echoing on the mansion. And did the same as he step in.

He walks at the same red carpet where he use to yell and shout at Arthur. That's one of the biggest fight he had with Arthur.

He walks upstairs and saw Arthur and Alfred sat along the coffee table next to the window. Alfred give a small wave and Peter smiled a bit, he didn't bother to look at Arthur since he knows Arthur won't greet him.

He walks straight and into his room, opening the door which located on the hall with a click, and closes it with a light slam. Arthur sighs.

"That bloody git didn't greet me.." Then he took a small sip from his tea. Alfred chuckles quietly, "Dude, chill, he's in a bad mood remember?"

Arthur replied with silence. "...We never talked that much except for a quite few things, he never blabbers to me that he's a country since the day I tried to convince him to come back to my mansion"

Both went silence, "Hey iggy, why doncha company him? I'm sure he needs it" Alfred finally spoke, Arthur groans. "He won't let me in anyway".

"You never know untill you try dude! Come on!"Alfred beg, leaning in trying to be in one gaze at Arthur. The british man sighs, putting his cup down as he stands up.

Alfred gave two thumbs up, but Arthur didn't notice, instead he knocks on the door which is Peter's.

"Peter? Can I come in?" Arthur ask. No answer, Arthur immidiately open the door with a click. Peeking his head in he tried to find Peter inside that room.

Peter sat in front of a big window while his face and knees are covered in sunlight. While he curls up into his knee staring at the beautiful view of sunshine.

Arthur steps in and close the door behind him. Peter didn't bother to look at Arthur but he'll ask anyway.

"What do you want?" Peter asks murmuring on his knees. Arthur sighs. "What on earth is got in to you?" Arthur crosses his arm as he leans out to the door.

"None of your business" Peter replies. Well, I am your big brother" Arthur said simply. "So what?" Peter asks looking at his brother, and about to continue.

"You don't have to act nice to stop me saying I'm a country, we already passed that a few weeks ago" He then looks back to the window with such a depressed gaze. Arthur facepalm because he doesn't know what to do next, but he tries eventually.

"Look, I'm very worried okay?" Arthur finally said what he wanted to say. But Peter snorts not believing. "Oh really? You felt guilty because I'm not annoying as I use too? What? You miss the time where I force my believe into your face?"

If Arthur couldn't contain his feeling he would be angry by now, but like Alfred said. He needs to let him be by himself. So Arthur broke his position and walk next to Sealand, sitting next to him curling up too.

"Unfortunately, yes" Arthur said, smiling looking at him. Peter look to the front not knowing what to say. "...I hate to say this but.. I maybe.. kind off missed you too.." Peter murmurs blushing because he's embarrassed for saying that.

He's not use too, no, he never been into a deep conversation with his brother, especially England. He felt really weird and a spark of joy inside his heart.

Arthur grins widely at this. And pats Peter's head while ruffling it making his sailor hat almost fell. But Peter fixes the position.

"Peter.." Arthur calls softly, making Peter looks to his side staring at his brother. "Maybe.. just maybe, you are an independence and a strong country inside" Arthur smiles, making Peter look at him in shock, but transforming it into a wide happy grin.

But Arthur suddenly clicked, freezing his expression there. Both went speechless for a few moment, trying to get into the event.

・・・・

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! WHERE DID THAT CAME FROM?!" Arthur shouted as he curls his fingers in disgust while Peter laughs pointing at him.

"Try to say that again! BIG BROTHER!" Peter trails off laughing hugging his own stomach. Arthur groans and mumbling loudly about curse words.

Two people from different places watches them and smile in relief both of them are back together. America smiles, watching from the door that he opens a bit a few minutes ago.

America smiles holding the door knob about to close it, but then he notices Russia behind the curtain, watching all of them. He suddenly furrows his eyebrows.

"What.. the F Russia's doing there?.." Alfred whispers to himself while slowly closes the door with a quiet 'click'. He swore he notices Russia glances at Alfred for a few seconds.

This guy is everywhere..

Alfred said inside his head looking around trying to find him. While Russia, smiles looking right at you.

"Yon da?~"

* * *

><p>Wy stood in front of the huge mansion's gate staring at how huge it is. One of the maid who sweeps the garden notices, then walk her way to the gate.<p>

"Ah! Wy-chan! Can I help you?" The maid chirms, she has a long black hair with strong shape of eyebrows. People would think she's tough, but she's just calm. Right, Malaysia. Wy smile nicely giving a small polite wave.

"Ah.. yes.. Can I see Peter?" Wy asks with a more soft and polite tune. Malaysia nods, "Sure, you're his best friend after all. I'm sure he'll let you in! Oi! Nesia!"

Malaysia smiles talking to her and she suddenly look to her left and form a shouting gesture calling somebody. "Apaan?!" Somebody replies with different language.

A small footsteps echoed on the large front yard as a girl with black pony tail and strong chin carries her long maid dress right to Malaysia's place. It's her sister, Indonesia. She crosses her arms as she notices Wy, and smile shyly at her.

"Take this girl to Peter's room" Malaysia said in english language, afraid if Wy won't understand. Indonesia nods and rummage through her pocket making a few collided sounds of keys.

Then she took out a golden key and unlock it, giving Wy some space to fit in. Malaysia closes the gate and lock it with her own keys. Wy walk beside Indonesia, who leads her into Peter's room.

Wy didn't mind of this awkward and shy situation, instead, she's thinking about what Seborga said a few hours ago.

-Flash back-

Both pull out from the hug, Wy's a little bit better. "Go for it" Seborga said while gazing to her eyes, both hands on her sides holding it firmly. Wy give a confuse 'huh', Seborga snickered.

"Just apologize to him bella!" Seborga let goes giving up a peace sign. Wy gulp, looking to her sides.

"Not that.. I.. ugh.. maybe I'm the one who's wrong" Wy sighed after in defeat. Seborga smiled tilting his head as his curl bounces a bit.

Wy stands up, cleaning to her knees. "G-grazie.." She said as she bent down kissing his forehead while swifting her hand to the side of his hair, but evaded the curl since she found it disturbing.

Seborga went blushing in shock for this, Wy rubs her mouth blushing very hard. Then she spoons around and run, grinning to him in process. Seborga sighs as she saw Wy get further away.

Wy didn't heard it, but Seborga smiles a bit. "I think we're back in the game Peter, she's mine.."

* * *

><p>Indonesia knocks on the door three times before pushing the big door with a click that echoed. Wy look around at this impressive old building, even thought she hangs out here a lot. She still find it very amazing.<p>

"This way please" Indonesia smiles giving a maid welcome gesture as she lead Wy again to upstairs. Wy tilts her head up to see the amazing paintings while walking. She really love this kind of things.

Indonesia leads her to a stairs made from stones with windows and family picture hangs on the wall. Wy giggles a bit seeing Peter holding a sniper with panic England on the background.

Indonesia walks as Wy tails her, then notices America peeking through the keyhole on Peter's room. Indonesia sweatdrop from this.

"Uh.. Mr. Jones, what are you doing?" Indonesia asks as Wy walk to her side to see what happen. Alfred jump slightly in shock, with one second of thinking it could be Russia. He turns around, sighing in relief it's only a maid.

"Oh, hey Nesia! N-nothing, I see you brought..." Alfred said as he hung his words and fading down his gaze to what's shorter then Indonesia. He smiles, then steps away from the door.

Indonesia smiles and walks closer to the door about to knock 3 times as Alfred talks. "Cool, just knock on the door! But hey I don't think it's the perfect too-" Before Alfred could stop her, indonesia immidiately pushes the door with a click.

"What country invaded the town constatinopel?"

"I KNOW THIS ONE! GAHHHHH JUST GIVE ME 5 SECONDS!"

"Nope! 3..2...1.."

Indonesia coughs to interrupt those duo. Peter and Arthur quickly tilt their head to the door. Making both of them blushes in embarrassment. Silence hung in air.

"It's Turkey" Indonesia broke the ice, making all people in the room sweatdrop. Sealand suddenly notices Wy who is giggling quietly. His eyes widened as he gulps.

Arthur glances at him and notices, smiling. "Right, what is it Wy-chan?" All eyes turns to Wy, waiting for her respond. Wy avoided eye contacts, smiling with a hint of not sure it's the right thing to do.

"Um.. Peter, I just wanted to say.." Wy hung her words, making Peter gulp with a blush covering his cheeks.

"I'm.. sorry.." Wy said, giving a tsundere look and pout. Peter frown a bit and smiles, "I forgi-"

"And I love you" Wy said quickly, blushing even harder. Malaysia's holding a video camera and seem to be recording the moment, making everybody sweatdrop looking at her.

"Wy.. I..I don't know what to say.." Peter blushes harder with small pupils can't even know is this a reality or not. Arthur saw him shaking a bit, blushing really hard. He chuckles quietly, placing a hand on Peter's head ruffling it.

"Just do it" Arthur said grinning. Peter gulps once again and run his way to Wy's direction. Covering her waist and back with his arm, pushing her closer to Peter.

"I-i love you too!" Peter said a little bit too loud blushing making Wy shock for a few moment. Everybody in the room watches them in 'awe', including Russia. Blushes creeps more into Peter's cheek as he pouts his lips and shutting his eyes.

Wy stares at his action and finally clicked, smiling she pulls herself to meet Peter's lips. With both hands on his cheeks of course.

Arthur smiles at this as Indonesia fangirling like this is some kind of a drama or something, America form a shout of 'FCK YEAH!' with victorious gesture.

Malaysia is still recording and smile at the same time, now don't ask me what's Russia doing right now.

Wy pulls out a kiss and rubs her mouth, staring at his eyes as Peter pant (A freaking pun.. at this freaking time). Peter smiles back, gazing to her honey colored eyes.

He knew.. this is not the end..

* * *

><p>One morning, Peter ran very quickly with grin plastered to his face as he looks back.<p>

"PETER! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" Arthur's voice was heard as he chases Peter around. Peter run while waving a red tie that seems to be Arthur's. Wy stand there as her hand were on her waist and other holding a big paint brush.

"He never learns huh?" Wy said sweat dropping while following her gaze at Arthur. Seborga chuckles next to her, with both hands on his waist.

"You said it bella~" Seborga places his hand on Wy's head. Then something like a wind ran passes Wy and Seborga. Wy quickly snatches the red tie and Arthur stop running, and get on his knees panting.

"T-thank you.." Arthur said as he takes back what is his, and tying the tie underneath his collar. Peter steps back, "Awww~ You're no fun!" he said pouting. Then he changes his facial expression "Hey I know! Let's go on a date!~"

Then he got a smack on his head, Arthur yelled at him with a fisted hand. "You bloody git! You should stop making me run every morning!" Arthur yelled at Peter with something that I bet that you don't care to know. Peter yelled back and so they argue.

"Wanna go bella?" Seborga said, winking at Wy. "Hn, as long as you pay" Wy said, both of them spoon around as they walk away from Peter. Peter was on an argue with Arthur, but he glances at them giving a shock expression, and quickly run.

"HEYY! WAIT FOR ME!" He said as he tried to reach them. Seborga grins and pulls Wy by her arm. "Let's run Bella!~" He said as Wy chuckles childishly following Seborga. All of them run leaving Arthur behind, who is sighing happily.

"D'awww~ feel like a good brother yet?" America pops out of nowhere while teasing behind Arthur. "Shut it!" Arthur smacks Alfred's head.

Peter was right, it is not the end. Remember, the joy is in the journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : A bit too much drama eh? XD The way me and Indonesia love it!~ (ohgodnoihatesoapopera)**

**Nothing much to say here, if you like the story, please review. You know how that feel when people read your story and stay as silent reader giving you no support or stuff. Not even a favorite.**

**Well, mind to review? ^^**


End file.
